tacklefordfandomcom-20200213-history
Tackleford Cormorant
The Tackleford Cormorant is a local newspaper in Tackleford. Both Shelley Winters and her sister Erin Winters have worked as reporters for it. Its front page logo (as of 2005) proclaimed it to be "Strictly Local since 1972"http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20050125, but they in fact have archives going back much earlier, at least to 1960http://scarygoround.com/?date=20130918. This paradox had been cause for quite some speculation among Bobbinsverse fans, until John Allison explained in the annotation of this strip that this merely refers to the year the Cormorant abandoned ill-fated attempts to become a nationwide newspaper. More recently, the Cormorant got purchased by the Tongus Media Group, a company that, according to one of their representatives, is "all about the #content generation".http://www.scarygoround.com/index.php?date=20161103 Employees of the Cormorant: [[Paula Scruggs|'Paula Scruggs']] - The chief editor, and mother of Carrot Scruggs.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20080909 Doesn't take it lightly if you refer to her as "triangle head" or "old pyramid head". Became Local Editor of the Year in 1990 http://www.scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20070815, retired during the 2010s.http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20161013 Shelley Winters - Got fired due to an unannounced leave of absence for nine months. http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20080908 Erin Winters - Until she got hired by the New Scientist in London''.http://scarygoround.com/?date=20130311 [[Mike Savage|'Mike Savage']] - The acting editor when Paula isn't there http://scarygoround.com/?date=20121205, as such inherited her position after her retirement.http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20161013 Has been working at the Cormorant since 1984.http://www.scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20070817 Once unsuccessfully tried to convince his coworker Shelley to have a cup of tea with him and "compare notes".http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20060314 [http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20070815 '''Ted Cooper'] - Had been covering "The Great Tackleford Show" since 1970, until Shelley and Mike were assigned to this job. Kept coming into the office even nine months after his retirement. Smithy and Ken - Two employees active during Erin's tenure. Erin preferred going out to search the Night Hero over staying in the Cormorant's office with "Smithy's fishing tales and Ken's muscle rub smell".http://scarygoround.com/?date=20121212 [[Jack Finch|'Jack Finch']] - Was an intern during The Case of the Unwelcome Visitor.http://scarygoround.com/?date=20121205 [[Charlotte Grote|'Charlotte Grote']] - Offered her services as a citizen journalist one week after Paula's retirement.http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20161013 Got the same desk as working place that Shelley and Erin had previously.http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20161017 [[Linton Baxter|'Linton Baxter']], [[Sonny Craven|'Sonny Craven']], and again Jack Finch -''' roped in by Lottie in order to assist her.http://www.scarygoround.com/index.php?date=20161103 [[Mildred Haversham|'''Mildred Haversham]] - additionally pulled in by Lottie in order to serve as supervising editor.http://www.scarygoround.com/index.php?date=20161114 The Wall of Fame The Cormorant also has a wall of fame, honoring former employees who, according to Mike Savage, had "gone on to greater things". They seem to be arranged in an upper and a lower row, perhaps corresponding to their position when they left the Cormorant. Aside from Shelley and Erin, others found on this wall are: Claude Arbuthnot - Specialized in political intrigue. The "1970" beneath his name may indicate that this is the year in which he left the Cormorant. Dolliver and Prentiss (first names possibly Tom and Clythis), whom Mike describes as having been in a romantic relationship. They seemed to have left at some time in the 1980s. Another woman who left even after Erin, in 2014. Her name seems to start with a "J'". ('Jasmine?) Two people people ending the top row, who look like they could be Ted Cooper and Paula Scruggs. Category:Print Publications (In-Universe)